lovers quarrel
by i-love-my-L
Summary: this is my first yaoi story so be nice. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first yaoi story so please be nice. **

**Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Italics are when Michael is thinking_

"Quotes are when someone is speaking"

_Ugh, my hair is such a mess. Damn cowlicks._

"Knock, knock!" Someone chirped from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming mom."

_Damn, I got to get to school before I'm late_

"Michael, if you don't hurry then your sister wont drive you to school," the voice scolded.

"Mom, I freaking said I was coming, damn it."

"Well, hurry up," his mom said. Michael came out of the bathroom.

"And I told you to call me mike, not Michael."

"Well now, I _was_ the one who gave birth to you and I _do _think I am your mother." She sounded a bit angry.

"I'm sorry mom, can I go now?"

"Sure dear, and don't forget to make good choices," she yelled.

_Oh my god, she is so annoying. Just leave me alone, dammit._

As Michael walked into the classroom, he was greeted by a sophomore.

"Hey there newbie."

"What the hell? Back off," mike told the kid as he pushed him away.

"Sorry, I'm Billy. And you are?"

"Mike."

"Michael?"

"No, mike. Just mike," he said, a little annoyed now.

"Can I call you mikey?"

"Hell no." Billy looked crushed. Mike suddenly felt like a weight had been placed on his shoulders. "Fine, dammit."

_What was that just now?_

"Great!" Billy's face lit up. "Then I guess I'll show you around, mikey." Mike grimaced.

After a whole week had passed, mike still felt weird whenever he saw Billy.

"Hey Mikey!" Billy called. He was just coming out of a classroom. "Wanna walk to lunch together?"

_Damn! If I sit with him then he'll touch me and tease me again._

"Umm, no thanks. I have to meet with a teacher." Mike blurted out.

"Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sure, I guess."

_Damn, now I have to think of another excuse tomorrow._

Mike ran into the nearest classroom. He slammed the door shut and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well hello there," a voice whispered.

"Shit! What the hell? Who the hell are y-"he was cut off when someone put their hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. We don't want to get caught, do we?" Mike bit the hand that was over his mouth.

"Shit! That hurt. Ouch. What was that for?"

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

"I'm Eric, nice to meet you sexy," Eric said.

"Get your fucking hands off me before I break it for you," warned Mike.

"Fine, fine."

"What," asked mike, "are you doing here?"

"Hiding."

"From?"

"Mr. Caruso."

"The math teacher?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to join the mathlete thing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm 'smart,'" Eric said, lifting his fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

"Oh." Mike didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, its fine since you're here."

"W-w-what?"

"Shh. Don't yell."

"I said keep your fucking hands off me."

"Sorry, you're just too cute."

"C-cute?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem."

"I think I'm gonna go now."

"Aww, you don't want to stay with me?"

"Not really…"

"Guess I'll see you later, sexy."

Mike blushed. "B-bye." He rushed out of the classroom and straight into the lunch room.

_What the hell was that? I must be emitting some kind of pheromones._

"Mike," called Billy. He was sitting with a group of guys.

_Damn. _ "Hey Billy," he managed to get out.

"You can sit here if you want." He scooted his chair over. "I want to introduce you to some of my friends. This is Jake, Nick, and Tom. I guess you could call us the table of gay guys."

_What the fucking hell? They're all gay too!_

"What about him," mike whispered pointing to a guy at the other end of the table.

"Oh, his name's Ryan. I guess you could call him gay too. He's been with seven guys before but he broke up with them."

"They couldn't keep me satisfied," Ryan said. "And I'm bisexual now. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, ditto," mike called out to him.

"Anyway, do you know what chode is?"

"No?"

"Excellent, I'll hereby take you under my wing. You are now my apprentice."

_What the hell? And what is 'chode?' Why did my parents have to send me to this school?_

"Yeah, he's a little weird and make sure you don't make him angry or he'll start spouting crap," Billy whispered to mike.

"I heard that," he called out.

"Also, he thinks he's 'the bear' but he clearly is NOT THE BEAR," Billy said, emphasizing the last part loud enough for Ryan to hear.

"I am the bear."

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away," whispered nick.

"I heard that too."

"So mike how was your first day of high school?" asked Billy.

"It was the weirdest day ever.

"Cool."

"I'm still here you know." The table continued to ignore him.

"Meet anyone you like?" nick asked.

"Uh, no."

"Really? Because Billy here did."

"Really?" Mike couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. "Who?"

"Why you of course." Billy shot nick a death stare. Mike felt somewhat relieved.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Well duh, couldn't you tell?"

"Umm, no?"

"Well he does. I'm just glad he's finally found someone. Last time I tried to ask him out, he nearly bit my arm off. He could never get over Edward."

"Shut up nick."

"Billy, it's ok. We all know how much you love him."

"Wait," mike interrupted, "who's Edward?"

"Billy's object of interest. He moved away last year during the summer and Billy never got over it. Until now I suppose," nick said while eyeing mike.

"Nick shut the hell up before I shut it for you," Billy said as he got up and left. He looked like he was in pain.

"Wow, I guess he still loves him."

"Did Edward know?" asked mike, feeling jealous once again.

"Yeah, turned him down though. Said he wasn't gay and wouldn't even dream of it."

_What kind of douche bag would say that? Having someone say that after confessing your love for someone? I'd be really embarrassed._

"Yeah. I feel so bad for Billy. Edward was real hot too. Hey where did everyone go?" Mike looked around the table and saw that it was empty. It was just him and nick and Ryan.

"I'm still here and I will stay here and nothing will make me move," said Ryan just as the bell rang.

"Yeah good luck with that. C'mon mike, let's head to class." As they left mike couldn't stop thinking about Billy.

_Should I look for him? Probably, he seemed depressed._

As mike said goodbye to nick, he went to the bathroom. He stopped right in front of the two doors.

_Hmmm…if I was gay, would I go to the girl's bathroom? No, that's probably if he was the girl in the relationship. Is he? Or does it vary? Should I just knock on the door or wait for a girl to come so she could check for me?_

As he was debating what to do, Billy came out of the boy's bathroom.

"Mikey?" Billy asked, startled/

"Hey, I noticed you came out of the boy's bathroom."

"Why wouldn't I? I am a boy, right?"

"Right...So are you okay?"

"Yeah," Billy lied. His eyes were red like he had been crying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm just-"Billy couldn't finish his sentence. Tears were running down his face. "It's just that he never gave me a chance," Billy said while sobbing.

_God, I feel so bad._

"Anything I can do?" mike asked, trying to be helpful.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I can't stop crying. I kept my feelings bottled up and now I-I can't-"he stopped talking. He was being held tightly. He was in mike's arms.

"It okay, you can cry of you want."

As they stood there, in front of the boy's bathroom, mike knew one thing.

_As I stood there, I knew that I wanted Billy to trust me. I wanted him to come to me when something was wrong. I wanted him to confide in me. I didn't want anyone else to have him. I knew, from then on in, that I wanted to be the one who he loved._

End of Chapter One

**Hey guys! This is my first yaoi story. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. authors note

Hey guys. You know what?

I might actually start writing my stories again.

So keep a look-out for new chapters!


End file.
